warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadewing's Secret
This story Shadewing's secret is a special edition to the Risen Power series written by Mist. 'Prologue' “Shadepaw! You can no longer be RiverClan’s medicine cat.” Thymewish, the medicine cat told her apprentice. “First, you were never supposed to be a medicine cat. You never wanted to be one. Second, I now know who is the right kit. Leafkit should be my apprentice.” “Thymewish... But...” “No butts Shadepaw. Tell Riverstar that you do not want to be a medicine cat. Do not tell the truth.” Thymewish walked around Shadepaw. “You will go now.” she spat. “Yes yes yes.” Shadepaw went to Riverstar’s den. “Riverstar?” she asked. “Yes daughter?” he answered. “I do not want to be a medicine cat anymore. I mean... I can’t.” “Why Shadepaw? Whats wrong with Thymewish.” “Go on and ask her.” “Fine. Thymewish?” he shouted, hesitating. Shadepaw padded out of the den. Thymewish glared at her, then used the same reason again. Shadepaw went to her friends and settle down. “Everyone gather around the moonrock for a clan meeting” Riverstar jumped onto the rock. Cats started to gather over. “I have something to announce. Shadepaw would like to be a warrior, not a medicine cat.” 'Chapter 1' “Shadewing, you can no longer be a RiverClan warrior. You have betrayed us by taking two mates in both WindClan and ShadowClan. You will leave right now.” “Yes Riverstar. From now on I will be known as Pebble. RiverClan is stupid! They do not believe in StarClan. They do not know the truth. Cats of RiverClan, remember that Thymewish is a monster. I’m innocent.” Gasps and shock were showed on the cats face. “Thymewish is innocent! Shadewing is the cat to blame.” Riverstar shouted. “Shoo Shadewing!” Thymewish told Shadewing. “Wait Shadewing! I’m coming with you.” her friend shouted. “Peachshine? Really? Okay, lets go now.” Peachshine nodded. “Peachshine! You have to stay with us!” cats were shouting, especially the toms, Peachshine had be a popular mate choice for the toms. She looked gorgeous, making cats fall for her. Even Riverstar fell for her once, but now he has a mate. The she-cats looked happy, I mean some, like-um... Riverstar’s own mate Scarletwing. Oh yeah, and Scarletwing’s buddies and the show-off: Redshadow, Frecklewish and Leopardfur. Peachshine has a gang of she-cats whom follow her, all wanting to leave now. Like Mapleleaf, Rosewind, Songbird and Stargaze. They all have a mate, since they were pretty. Everyone was shouting ideas. 'Chapter 2' Riverstar flicked his tail to make everyone stop and said: “Now, whom ever wants to leave with Shadewing stand on my right side. The rest, on my left side. Warriors first.” Warriors started to part ways. Shadewing and Peachshine went to the left side. Mapleleaf, Rosewind, Songbird and Stargaze were talking to their mates. Soon, Mapleleaf and her mate Strikeheart shuffled to Shadewing and Peachshine. Songbird and her mate Blacktalon also came to Peachshine. Rosewind brought Dewfrost, her mate with her and walked to Shadewing. Two toms called Goldenfur and Tigerwind came. Peachshine looked hopelessly at Stargaze. “Yay!” shouted Stargaze and she and her mate Wildheart ran to Peachshine. Windflight and her best friend Galepelt came to Shadewing. Riverstar stood shocked, and shouted: “Apprentices now!” There was eight apprentices: Yellowpaw, Gorsepaw, Silverpaw, Icepaw, Creampaw, Forestpaw, Heronpaw and Treepaw. Peachshine looked at them, wishing they can come over. Yellowpaw and Creampaw, went to the opposite side of Shadewing. Heronpaw, who had a crush on Yellowpaw, followed her slowly. Same as Treepaw, he had a crush on Creampaw. SIlverpaw, Icepaw, Forestpaw and Gorsepaw, looked at each other. Silverpaw whispered something in Icepaw’s ear, then they headed towards Shadewing. (BTW, Shadewing is Silverpaw’s mentor) Forestpaw and Gorsepaw hesitated and headed toward Peachshine. Their mother (Which is Songbird,) was on her side. Riverstar shrugged, still in shock, shouted: “Queens and Elders!” An elder named White-ear and a elder named Furytail joined Shadewing to leave. Furytail announced: “I haven’t got food lately enough, and I know that Shadewing can do that.” Thymewish hissed: “Elders are useless.” Brownhare heard her, and told Riverstar: “I’m going to Shadewing’s side, since Thymewish called my mother and father useless.” He went and was followed by Marshflower, who was his latest apprentice. There were three queens: Rubyflower, Lilypetal and Ambershade. Bossy and annoying as usual, Rubyflower glared at Shadewing and Peachshine and stomped towards Thymewish with her kits: Deerkit and Toadkit. Lilypetal brought her kits: Snowkit, Leafkit and Hugekit to Peachshine. Ambershade stared at her mate Tigerwind on Shadewing’s side and her friend Rubyflower who started glaring at Lilypetal. “Rubyflower is not a good friend.” thought Ambershade. She brought Turtlekit, Heartkit and Bluekit to Tigerwind. Riverstar froze, and shouted: “Medicine Cats, Deputies and others!” Thymewish froze in fear. Leafkit was on the other side. There is no way to get her back now. The deputy Tinfire did not move. Riverstar announced: “Okay, these are the cats leaving tonight. Shadewing, Peachshine, Stargaze, Wildheart, Songbird, Blacktalon, Mapleleaf, Strikeheart, Rosewind, Dewfrost, Tigerwind, Goldenfur, Brownhare, Windflight, Galepelt, Marshflower, Icepaw, Silverpaw, Forestpaw, Gorsepaw, Furytail, White-ear, Lilypetal and her kits and Ambershade and her kits. If any are found on RiverClan territory by sunrise, kill them immediately.” The cats who stayed nodded: “Yes Riverstar.” 'Chapter 3' Shadewing announced: “Cats that are leaving, grab some prey and follow me.” Everyone got a big piece of prey Shadewing continued: “We’re gonna go around ShadowClan territory. Let’s go!” Cats poured out of the clearing. They walked over hills and swam in rivers. It was quick. The cats found a place to settle. Shadewing started to sort the patrol: “Songbird, Blacktalon, Mapleleaf and Strikeheart, explore the left part of the territory. Stargaze, Wildheart, Rosewind and Dewfrost, explore the right part. Tigerwind, lead a hunting patrol containing Windflight, Goldenfur and Brownhare. Galepelt, Marshflower and Peachshine, watch the elders and queens. apprentices, go and find moss from over there for bedding. And wait, after Songbird and Stargaze’s patrol come back, start building the dens. ” she pointed at a pile of moss and a good and clear empty stop fit to be made a camp. “We should make a clan called Moonclan!” she looked around her. “Moonclan! Moonclan!” Everyone cheered. Marshflower asked a question: “Are you going to be Shadestar then? You would be a good leader!” Everyone nodded in agreement. “Okay. I’ll be Shadestar and go get my nine lives later on. And a sign of a medicine cat. But first do everything I just said.” Shadewing replied The patrols went out and back, the sky went darker and darker. The dens were build, thanks to Peachshine. Shadewing padded into her new leaders den, and rested to sleep... “Flowershine!” she called to her dead mother in joy. “Shadewing! StarClan has accepted MoonClan! But one important thing is this: Marshflower was always destined to be a medicine cat instead of Thymewish. She knows a lot about herbs, hidden in her heart. Go tell Marshflower to meet me at a day after 1/2 moon. At the moonrock. If she sees Thymewish, tell her to hide. You should go with her and receive your nine lives. Don’t get seen. ” “Of’course Flowershine.” she never minded to do anything for her mother. “Oh yeah Shadewing, Make Peachshine your deputy. “K.” “Wake up dear.” 'Chapter 4' The moonrock was in front of us. There were five rocks, four for the four clans and one for SkyClan. MoonClan used the SkyClan Rock. Shadewing was asleep. Marshflower next to her. A she-cat padded over. Shadewing shouted in joy when she saw her mother: “Flowershine! Flowershine!” Flowershine flicked her tail. “Don’t go crazy. I’m here. Ready to get your lives Shadewing?” “Of’Course Flowershine.” she replied. “Ok, so with this life, I give you kindness. Don’t go to hard on anyone, or so easy.” The life was painful, but Shadewing ignored it. A tom padded out of the clearing. “Whiteclaw? Father? Is that you?” she asked. ‘Yes Shadewing, it is. So with this life, I give you patience, and you’ll need it.” Whiteclaw padded away but a tiny kit squeaked and ran over. “Applekit!” she shouted to her dead sister. “Yes Shadewing, sister. With this life, I give you compassion. Use it to help the tiniest kit, and the oldest adult.” “Applekit... Bye.” A grey she-cat walked over to her. It was the medicine cat before Thymewish. “Doveshine!” “I’ve learned a lesson, I deserve to be punished. I could have picked Marshflower as my apprentice.” she looked at Marshflower and carried on. “Just because I liked her more. But now, she is a monster. With this life I give you pride. Never doubt you or your clans ability.” Shadewing looked at her and said: “Visit Riverstar in a dream them.” “I had, but he hadn’t figure it out yet.” She backed away for a shadowy tom. “Shadowheart!” she called to her dead mate. “Shadewing, nice to meet you. So with this life, I give you love. Use it for your clan.” he did what he was suppose to do and backed away so a big she-cat padded forward. “Silverstar!” she called to the RiverClan leader before Riverstar. “Yes. With this life I give you I give you hope, for even on the darkest night, it is there.” He backed away letting an apprentice step forwards. Cedarpaw! “Shadewing.” he said to his mentor. “Cedarpaw, I missed you so much.” Shadewing answered. “Yes Shadewing. Me too. With this life I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others.” Another cat padded forwards. Yellowflight! The elder looked healthy and strong. “Shadewing. I still remember when you were a apprentice, giving me the best bedding. With this life I give you With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan.” A tom padded forward. Who is he? “Shadewing, you may not know me, but I am the founder of RiverClan, Riverstar.” “Nice to meet you Riverstar.” she replied. “Ok, so with this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code. I hail you by your new name, Shadestar. You are know longer a warrior, but a leader with nine lives. Use your lives when you need it." Everyone in StarClan cheered: "Shadestar! MoonClan! Shadestar! MoonClan!" Marshflower called her over: She was with Leafpaw and Icepaw. "Shadestar!" they called happily. Marshflower told Shadestar: "Doveshine would visit me in dreams!" "Thats wonderful Marshflower!" Shadestar watched the StarClan cats disapear. Chapter 5 Category:Mistcloud and Honeyshine's fanfic's Category:Risen Power (series) Category:Mistcloud & Honeyshine's Fanfic's Category:Feathershade's Fanfic's Category:Feathershade's Fanfics